


Midnight Snack

by HeartlessMemo



Series: Soft Nandermo Hours (Stand-Alone Fics) [4]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: 19-year-old Guillermo, Cape Sharing, Challenge Response, Emotionally whumped Guillermo, First Meetings, Fluff, GuillermoGoth2000, Homophobia, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, brief mention of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessMemo/pseuds/HeartlessMemo
Summary: Response to the September writing challenge: Capes!!"The virgin standing at the bus stop looks delicious. Short and round with a sheen of oil on his forehead and acne dotting his cheeks. His spectacles reflect the glare of the streetlamp as he shivers against the frigid December air. The vampire notes, with disdain, that he wears only a thin button-down shirt to protect himself from the elements. Delicious and stupid, he thinks."
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: Soft Nandermo Hours (Stand-Alone Fics) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881676
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet based on the "cape sharing" prompt from the Nandermo discord. I set out to write fluff and my dumbass couldn't resist the temptation of weaving in some angst. Enjoy!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you thank you thank you to [uv_duv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uv_duv/pseuds/uv_duv) for beta reading this for me!

The virgin standing at the bus stop looks delicious. Short and round with a sheen of oil on his forehead and acne dotting his cheeks. His spectacles reflect the glare of the streetlamp as he shivers against the frigid December air. The vampire notes, with disdain, that he wears only a thin button-down shirt to protect himself from the elements. _Delicious and stupid_ , he thinks.

Nandor dances on the wind, nearly invisible as a mist floating amidst the snow. When he’s hovering directly behind the man, he transforms back into his vampiric form. Now only inches away from the little human, he can feel the man’s body heat bleeding away into the chilly air. His fangs elongate and he hisses in pleasure at the prospect of tasting that sweet, thick heat flowing into his mouth. 

The man startles, whipping around with wide, frightened eyes. Nandor notices for the first time that his cheeks are wet with tears and his pretty brown eyes are bloodshot. The man’s gaze flicks over his face, lingering on his leering mouth and razor sharp canines.

“Oh…” he says with a loud sniffle. His face crumples and more tears leak out. “This figures. You’re here to kill me?”

“That was the idea…” Nandor’s lips turn down into a nervous frown. “What is the matter with you?”

He doesn’t make a habit of chatting with his food, but he really hates feeding off crying victims. The sadness lingers in him all evening.

The man’s pouty lips quiver and he looks up at Nandor with such open sorrow and surrender--it’s like he’s asking to get eaten. _Yeesh!_

“It’s...stupid,” he murmurs, hanging his head.

“Yes, probably,” Nandor agrees. He draws himself up, squaring his shoulders and truly looming over the little man. “Do you think you could stop crying while I...you know…”

He holds up his clawed hands and bares his fangs in a cartoonish impression of a vampire attack. The human snorts out a laugh and Nandor begins to worry that there may be something not quite right with this one. 

“I’ve just had a really bad night…”

Nandor’s shoulders slump and his face falls in disappointment. “Oh, well...we don’t have to get into it if--”

The little guy’s face scrunches up as a loud sob wrenches from his throat. A particularly strong gust of wind cuts through him and Nandor notes with dismay that his teeth are chattering. At this rate he will be frozen before Nandor gets a taste!

“You are very inadequately dressed, human,” Nandor remarks. He holds out the heavy velvet folds of his cape and wraps them around the smaller man, effectively hugging him to his chest. “This is just to warm up your blood, you understand.”

The human is staring at him, his brown eyes sparkling. Snowflakes light on his warm cheeks, melting into specks of glitter. “O-of course,” he agrees, but he’s smiling like a fool. 

Nandor sighs, “So, what happened then? To ruin your night?”

He regrets the question almost at once when the man’s face falls again. He responds in a small, trembling voice, “I really thought Andy liked me, you know? He invited me to this party tonight and I got all dressed up--” Nandor grimaces at the human’s pitiful raiment. “--but...it was a fucking joke to him. Him and his asshole homophobe friends. I w-went in for a kiss and they…”

The man covers his face, hiding the tears that overtake him as his voice trails off. Nandor doesn’t know what a homophone is, but he understands being tricked. How many times has he responded to an invitation only to find out he’s been lured into a semen-stealing trap by witches?

“They hurt you?” Nandor prompts, his voice is husky and low. He finds himself pulling the little human closer and feeling unaccountably protective over his midnight snack.

The human nods, burying his face into Nandor’s chest and letting his tears soak the material of his tunic. “I ran away. Forgot my jacket. Missed the stupid bus. And now... on top of all that, I’m about to get eaten by a vampire when I’ve spent my whole dumb life dreaming of meeting one of you!”

Nandor smirks in amusement. What a strange little human he’s caught. He shakes his head and asks him why, why on earth, would he wish to meet a vampire?

“Because!” the man takes a half-step back and gazes up at Nandor with open awe on his cute little face. “Because you’re powerful and wonderful and mysterious! Because I’ve wanted to be one of you since I was thirteen years old and I read my first Anne Rice book! Because you live forever on your own terms and you don’t have to be scared when you walk alone at night or worry about getting beat up just because you like boys or or...a thousand other things!”

The human is getting worked up, his breath coming quickly and his face flushing with emotion. Nandor’s lips part involuntarily as he scents the rich, virginal blood rushing through this man’s veins. How easy it would be to strike, wrenching the man’s head to one side and tearing into his tender throat. Nandor pictures it and his arms tighten threateningly around the man’s soft, fragile form. The human goes still and lets out a little squeak.

“You could...you could turn me. Drink my blood and make me into a vampire,” the man says breathlessly. “Please.”

Nandor rears back and frowns incredulously. “I don’t even know your name!”

“It’s Guillermo,” he breathes, pressing his soft body against Nandor and wantonly baring his neck just as the bus pulls up with a squeaking hiss of its air brakes. The door folds open and bathes the pair in sickly fluorescent light

Nandor holds his cape in place with one hand as he brings the other around to wave in front of Guillermo’s hopeful face. **“You will tell me the location of the party.”**

Guillermo gives him the address, speaking in a dull monotone. Nandor drops his hand and the cloud lifts from Guillermo’s mind. He gives the human a wide smile, fangs on full display before stepping back and reluctantly removing the protection of his heavy cape.

“Go home, little Guillermo,” Nandor instructs in a tone of self-important beneficence. “Enjoy your human life for a while longer.”

Guillermo looks utterly stricken as he watches the vampire back away. “Please! Will I ever see you again?”

“Hey kid!” the bus driver barks, momentarily drawing Guillermo’s attention. “You getting on or what?”

Guillermo holds up a hand and turns back to the vampire but he’s gone, leaving nothing--not even footprints in the snow--to prove that he’d ever been there at all.

\---

Nandor soars through the snowy night sky, the wind running icy fingers through his hair. He smiles as he watches the little bus, with Guillermo inside, make its way through the dark, dangerous night. It turns down a side street and Nandor presses onward making his way to the address the human gave him and looking forward to a midnight snack.


End file.
